


I Was Right

by themistrollsin



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [3]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris and Anthony reflect on the day that changed their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Right

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 Song - You've Got a Friend in Me - Toy Story

Kris straddles Anthony’s legs and sits on the slightly older man’s thighs. “Ever think about that day?” he asks.

Anthony grins as he rubs Kris’s thighs. “All the time,” he answers. He doesn’t have to question Kris to which day he’s talking about. He remembers it well.

Kris had made his first error since being brought up to the majors and he was down on himself about it. Anthony could see how it was affecting him and knew he needed to do something about it. So that evening, he showed up at the younger man’s apartment. Kris was quiet when they first sat down in the living room. Anthony finally got him to open up when he started talking about his first error.

That had been the first time Anthony told Kris that he could always come to him when he needed to vent about something that went wrong. He reminded Kris of that on several occasions. It didn’t take too long for their friendship to turn into something more and neither man would change it.

“You still never told me why you actually came over in the first place.”

“So after a year you’re finally asking?”

Kris nods. “Yes.” He grins as he rests his hands on Anthony’s chest. “So tell me.”

“I saw what it was doing to you. While you were obviously still in the game, I could see your head turning. I knew you needed to talk, even if you didn’t think so.” Anthony slides his hands up Kris’s arms. “And I was right.”


End file.
